


[Podfic] A Conversation (In Your Ear)

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [39]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caning, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This," Merlin whispers into his ear, "Is how naughty agents get punished."</p><p>Or, that one Merlin/Eggsy smutfic I wrote because the world needs more, plus some bonus schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Conversation (In Your Ear)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Schweinsty who gave me permission to record this!! :D
> 
> Ever want to send your favorite podficcers a postcard to let them know how much you appreciate them?? [Well NOW YOU CAN!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) Welovepodfic is doing a feedback challenge from April 1st to the 15th. Go give your favorite podficcers some love! <3 Lots of them would love to get a postcard with love from you the listener (myself included!)

A Conversation (In Your Ear)

By: schweinsty

 

12:28

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bKingsmen%5d%20A%20Conversation%20\(In%20Your%20Ear\).mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
